


you carry my fears as the heavens set fire

by MaiaSpeedster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Unplanned Pregnancy, kara's so worried, mon-el's so happy with this, she shouldn't be but, you know how she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaSpeedster/pseuds/MaiaSpeedster
Summary: Mon-El finds out Kara's pregnant.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	you carry my fears as the heavens set fire

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this two years ago for my english class and completely forgot about it. the title comes from "technicolour beat" by oh wonder. i hope you like it!

When he returned home, the apartment was unusually quiet. Mon-El was used to listen to the loud music coming out of the radio that belonged to Kara, so he was worried when he didn’t hear anything.

“Kara?” He asked.

No one answered. He wondered if she went somewhere before he remembered that she told him she would wait for him to come home so that they could go grab dinner together.

“Kara?” He decided to call her out again, louder this time.

“I’m here.” Her voice came out of the bathroom.

When Mon-El opened the door, he found her sitting in the floor, shaking.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

He kneeled in front of her and took her hand in his. She looked at him with an extremely concerned expression. “Something happened.”

“What is it?”

“I’m pregnant.”

“What?” He asked, shocked.

“I’m pregnant.”

Mon-El didn’t say anything for a while, his first thought being ‘ _How did this happen?’_ , though it was quickly replaced by the absolute bliss he felt. He was going to be a father. Kara was actually pregnant.

His silent was misunderstood by Kara, who had tears rolling down her face now and was looking everywhere but him. “I’m so sorry, I know this is not what you wanted-“

“Are you kidding me?” He gave her a big smile. “Kara,” he cupped her face, wiping her tears with his thumbs. “This is great news.”

She gave him a confused look. “So you’re not mad at me?”

“No, why would I be mad at you? If anything, I’m pleased. I mean-“ A smile tugged at his lips, stopping him from talking.

“I was so scared you would be mad. We haven’t talked about this yet and-“

He put his index finger on her lips, stopping her rambling. “I’m happy.” He leaned in and hugged her, trying to calm her down.

She sighed, relaxing in his arms and hugging him back. “I was really worried that you were going to hate me for this.”

“Never. I’m officially the happiest man alive.”

Kara chuckled, happiness radiating from her every pore.

“Have you told anyone about this?” Mon-El asked.

“Nope. Just you.”

Mon-El gently pulled back from her embrace and looked at her, a big smile on his face. “Should we tell someone?”

She frowned. “Right now? I mean, I just found out, shouldn’t we wait?”

He took her hands again. “I’m just so excited. I want to tell everyone.”

Kara smiled at him with her eyes full of love. “Let’s do it, then.”


End file.
